Pampa Ilusión/Música
''Pampa Ilusión Vol. 1 Nostalgias y canciones right|250px #''Nuestro Juramento - Julio Jaramillo (tema de Clara y Alberto) #''Noche de ronda'' - Eydie Gormé #''Begin the beguine'' - Los Tres Diamantes #''Piensa en mí'' - Sonia La Única #''Farolito'' - Jorge Fernández (tema de Clementina) #''Cielito lindo'' - Los Tres Diamantes #''El día que me quieras'' - María Marta Serra Lima (tema de Carmen y Maximiliano) #''Cuando ya no me quieras'' - Alba / La Banda PM #''El plebeyo'' - Olimpo Cárdenas #''El andariego'' - Pepe Jara #''Nosotros'' - Orquesta Aragón #''Bésame mucho'' - Los Tres Diamantes #''Señora'' - Orlando Contreras #''Júrame'' - John / La Banda PM #''Lamento borincano'' - Daniel Santos #''Licor bendito'' - Orlando Contreras #''Sombras'' - Olimpo Cárdenas #''La violetera'' - Natty Mistral #''Historia de un amor'' - Los Tres Diamantes (tema de Clementina y Manuel) #''Amor de mis amores'' - Pedro Infante #''Obsesión'' - Daniel Santos #''La canción del borracho'' - Orlando Contreras #''Quiéreme mucho'' - Los Tres Diamantes #''Y tenía un lunar'' - Felipe Casas (tema de apertura) ''Pampa Ilusión Vol. 2 Noches de fiesta right|250px #''Bailando el charleston - Los Intocables de Tono Escobar #''La cucaracha'' - Harry Roy #''Ay mamá Inés'' - Bola de Nieve #''Tipi tipi tin / El paso del pollo / Japonesita'' - La Banda PM #''Happy feet'' - Paul Whiterman & orquesta #''Amapola'' - Jimmy Dorsey #''Pretty baby'' - Pedro Morquecho & su Novachord #''Inolvidable'' - Eydie Gormé #''La chica del 17 / El paso del pollo / En el bosque'' - René Donoso & Trío #''La Adelita'' - Silvestre Vargas #''Salud, dinero y amor'' - Sonora Veracruz #''En un pueblito español / Ramona'' - Guillermo Alvarez & su Cómoda de Alambres #''Yes Sir that's it my baby'' - Ace Brigade #''Cien pies / Dos pulgadas'' - Pedro Morquecho #''Japonesita'' - Estudiantina de la Chimba #''Cuando me vaya'' - Los Tres Diamantes #''La vie en rose ''- Mantovani (tema de Clara) #''Doce cascabeles / No te puedo querer'' - Los Churumbeles #''En la orilla del mar'' - Bienvenido Granda #''Por una cosa'' - Carlos Argentinos #''El cumbanchero'' - Daniel Santos #''El aldeano / Adolorido / El paso del pollo'' - Estudiantina de la Chimba #''Cuando ya no me quieras'' - Johnny Albino #''Y tenía un lunar'' - José Bohr ''Pampa Ilusión Vol. 3 Días de radio right|250px #''Putting on The Ritz - Fred Astaire #''La cumparsita'' - Xavier Cugat #''Ramona'' - Gene Austin #''Sonny boy ''- Al Jonson #''El día que me quieras'' - Carlos Gardel #''Juan charrasqueado'' - Jorge Negrete #''Ain't she sweet ''- Gene Austin #''La vie en rose'' - Marlene Dietrich #''Júrame'' - José Mojica #''Over the rainbow'' - Judy Garland #''Embraceable You'' - Nat King Cole #''Did I remember'' - Billie Holiday #''Guter mann in mond'' - Rosita Serrano #''Paris je t'aime d'amour ''- Maurice Chevalier #''Cornet chop suey'' - Louis Armstrong #''La violetera'' - Borrah Minetivich #''Ca c'est Paris'' - Mistinguett #''El relicario'' - Ray Noble #''La petite Tonkinoise''- Josepine Baker #'O sole mío ''- Enrico Caruso #''Matinatta - Benimiano Gigli #''Mon coeur est au coin d'une rue'' - Édith Piaf #''Que reste-t-il de nos amours'' - Charles Trenet +música *''Boots And Saddle'' - Borrah Minevitch & his Harmonica Rascals (tema de Eulogio) *''Chacha linda'' - Hnos Martinez Gil (tema de Libertad) *''Minnie the Moocher'' (Brunswick version) - Cab Calloway (tema de Elenita) *''Te conozco (coda)'' - Silvio Rodríguez *''1900's madness No. 1'' - Ennio Morricone *''1900's theme'' - Ennio Morricone *''A cruel world'' - Marco Beltrami *''Amy's farewell'' - Lebo M. / Jerry Goldsmith *''Double Divide'' - Thomas Newman *''Guillaume's confession'' - Rachel Portman (tema de Clementina) *''Hedgehog massacre'' - Joseph Saba *''Il diluvio e la fotografia'' - VideoHelper *''Murder company'' - Joseph Saba *''Nailgun'' - Alan Silvestri *''Potrait of lovers'' - Pino Donaggio (tema de Isidora y Melchor) *''Rooftop escape'' - James Horner *''Shotgun chase'' - Alan Silvestri *''Siciliana'' - Dave Grusin / Lee Ritenour / Julian Lloyd Webber (tema de Inés) *''The Village walk'' - James Newton Howard *''Tragic man'' - Chris Jones